


kiss after kiss

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, The Punisher, frank castle smut, frank castle x reader smut, the punisher x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: You're Frank's remedy after a bad night in Hell's Kitchen.





	kiss after kiss

Serenity.

Unachievable, yet it’s a hope that burns bright in the hearts of those who need it most.

Those who cling to it like a remedy that could cure the worst of the worst.

Frank Castle has never known serenity. Well, he did once. Then it was taken from him in the most gruesome way possible. Since then, he’s run from it. 

No matter what, Frank Castle refused to let something as light, as beautiful as serenity grace his heart ever again. 

He’d befriended the darkness in his heart, and his demons had made their home in his soul. He He never thought he’d be given another chance at peace, until he met you.

You were everything Frank was not; bright, warm,  _ happy.  _ He found a rare comfort in your company; you brought a smile to his face, no matter what. 

Frank was a man who trusted no one; yet he found himself at your door many times, blood covering practically every inch of his body. You never asked questions; your sole focus was fixing him up, just to have him come back the next night. 

Your nights together never went beyond that, until he asked to hold you.

* * *

_ “You can say no, sweetheart. I’ll understand.” His voice was soft, a rough edge lacing through as he looked down at his stitched wounds. You took his hand and brought it to your lips, pressing light kisses across his fingers. _

_ “I thought you’d never ask, Castle.”  _

* * *

You became his entire world after that night. He moved in, wanting to make things easier for you and your beloved companion, Duke. The dog loved Frank, and even though he threatened him almost every day, you knew he had a soft spot for the pup.

You grew so accustomed to sharing your bed with Frank that you barely slept when he was gone. He was the same way; if you were gone for work, he slept on the couch like he used to. 

On the nights you knew he would come back, you waited for him on the couch, Duke fast asleep on your lap.

Tonight was no different, until Frank came bursting through the door. You almost fell of the couch, Duke scrambling to your side as Frank appeared, a terrified look washing over him. 

“Y/N!” 

“I’m here, what’s wrong?” You stood up, shushing Duke as Frank approached, pulling you right into his chest. You let out a muffled yelp of surprise, your arms trapped between your bodies.

“Fuckin’ hell. Thought I was gonna die,” Frank was mumbling under his breath, and as you looked up, you noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? What happened?” He shook his head, pressing his lips to your forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut. You gently pushed him back, bringing your hands to his face.

“Frank, look at me. What happened?”

“Nothin’. C’mere, baby, please. I need you.” He dropped a knee to the couch, his hands reaching out for you. 

“Sex isn’t going to change anything, Francis. Tell me what happened.” You cross your arms, standing your ground as Frank moved closer. 

“I promise to tell ya, princess. Just lemme make you feel good first, girl. For me?” His eyes were begging you, his hands coming to rest on your hips. You shook your head, bringing your hands around his neck as he pulled you into him again. 

“This better be worth my fucking while, Castle.” He grunted, his mouth already making its way from your jaw to your neck. 

“Gonna make you feel so fuckin’ good, baby girl.”

He picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder. You don’t even notice you’ve made it to your bedroom until your head lands against a pillow, Frank kneeling at the foot of the bed. You sit up, watching as he strips off his jeans and underwear together, your hands reaching for the hem of your own shirt. 

“No.” You hear him growl, and you moan at the sound. He crawls up your body, nestling himself between your legs. You hook your legs around his back, pressing your warm core against his bare cock. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ baby.” You whimper at his words, bucking your hips forward, begging for any sort of friction. Frank groans, pinning your hips down with his forearm. “Baby -- fuck, baby, wait,” He mutters, leaning down to bury his face in the crook of your neck. You make a soft noise, trying your hardest to shift your hips, but his hold is strong. 

You whimper at the feeling of his lips on your soft spot, his tongue barely flicking out. 

“Let me make you feel good, beautiful. Wanna take it nice and -  _ fuck -  _ slow. Goddamn, girl.” You smirk as your thumb flicks over the swollen tip of his cock, your hand gently palming him as he bucks into your grasp.

“Fuckin’ filthy, baby.” He groans, sucking hickeys onto your skin as you stroke him. He pulls away, taking your hand and placing it on the back of his neck. Your hand moves to his hair, gripping at the short curls as he makes his descent to where you need him most.

“So soft, girl,” He mumbles, his hands pushing your shirt up until he ends up pulling it right off. He moans as he trails his calloused fingers down your breasts, his mouth quickly latching onto one of your nipples. You arch into his touch, pulling at his hair as he pinches the other, his mouth letting go of your breast with a soft ‘pop’. He pushes himself down, his hand softly grasping your breast as his tongue licks a warm trail up your stomach, his beard gently grazing your hot skin. His nose nudges the underside of your breasts as he starts to nip at your skin, his hips grinding into the bed as he pulls more soft moans from your lips.

“Frank,  _ please. _ ” You finally find your voice, the words breathy as you pull his hair, earning a low growl as he kisses your breasts. He looks up at you, the dark lust in his eyes burning into you.

“Let me love you, sweetheart.” He whispers against the curve of your breast, gently biting his way up to your collarbone. He traces over the light indent of his teeth with his tongue, his hand cupping your breast again as he nibbles at your neck. You stroke his back as he continues caressing your skin with his lips, leaving wet kisses and dark bruises everywhere he could. Your heartbeat slows with every touch of his lips; every pass of his fingers over your nipples.

“You fallin’ asleep on me, girl?” Frank’s voice is low in your ear, his breath hot and heavy as you feel his cock twitch on your hip. You whine, shaking your head as you scratch his arms.

“Tell me what you want, baby. What do you need?” He whispers, his eyes never looking away as he pulls away, his lips wrapping around your nipple again. You groan, arching into his mouth as he chuckles. 

“Fuck… oh fuck, you, Frank. I need  _ you _ ,” He grunts at your words, kissing his way up your chest to your neck, his fingers settling right above your panty line. 

“I love you, baby girl. So fuckin’ much,” He whispers into your ear, his fingers pulling your panties to the side, slowly dipping into your wet folds. A strangled moan escapes you, your pussy clenching around his two fingers as he buries them deep. 

“ _ Shit,  _ baby.” He slowly drags them out, his thumb draw lazy circles on your clit as you grab his face, pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

“I love you so much, Frank,” You whisper against his lips, a soft whimper escaping you as he drags the tip of his cock against your clit, teasing you. He grunts, biting your bottom lip as he finally pushes in. You both moan at the feeling, your hands pulling Frank down to you as he bottoms out. He attacks your neck, groaning into your skin as you clench around him, your hands pulling his hair. 

“So fuckin’ perfect, baby girl. So beautiful, so goddamn beautiful,” He whispers, lightly stroking your skin with his hand as he pulls out. You whine at the drag of his thick cock against your walls, wrapping your legs around his hips as he starts to push back in. 

He’s building a slow and steady pace, and you only push him further with every soft whimper that falls from your lips. 

“Please, baby. You feel so fucking good, oh my god,” You kiss every part of his neck you can reach, your hands gently tugging at his curls. He hums at the feeling of your lips on his skin, dropping his hand to your clit, rubbing slow circles as his hips meet yours with every thrust.

“I’m so close, baby girl, so fuckin’ close,  _ shit,”  _ Frank whispers, groaning as you squeeze around him. You whine at the feeling, knowing every sound that you make gets him that much closer. You already know he’s almost there; his thrusts are getting sloppy, his lips latched onto your neck. You rub his back, shifting your hips up to meet his faster thrusts.

“C’mon, baby. Come for me, I’m right here,” You whisper into his ear, moaning as you feel his thumb press hard onto your clit, his lips making their way to yours. You squeeze around him again, biting down on his bottom lip as he buries himself one more time, a loud groan of your name lost against your lips. 

“Frank!” You gasp, your walls fluttering around him as he comes, soft pants heavy in your ears as your own orgasm washes over you and his fingers. He grabs hold of your hips, pulling you flush against him before flipping over, resting against his chest with his cock still deep inside you. You moan at the feeling, your arms wrapped around his neck. Frank’s mouth is already back on your neck, kissing and biting everywhere he can. You run your fingers through his hair, sighing as he makes his way to your lips. You smile when he kisses you, tugging on his hair to pull him away. He whines, grabbing your wrist.

“What was that for?” You kiss his forehead, pulling away before he can touch you.

“You have to tell me what happened, Frank.” He grunts, closing his eyes as you lightly scratch his scalp. “You tell me, and I’ll let you paint me blue and purple for the rest of the night.” He opens one eye, a sly smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as his hand comes to rest on your hip.

“Deal. Assholes from tonight said they’d found my weakness. Almost threw me the fuck off. Had Matt come check on you while I fucked them up.” He strokes his thumb over your lips as you meet his gaze. 

“Oh, Frank.” You whisper, kissing the pad of his thumb as he closes his eyes, his fingers digging into your hip.

“Said you were fine, but I was still scared. Can’t lose you, baby. Never.” You cup his face, smiling as he leans into your touch, his lips kissing your palm.

“You never will. I’ll always be here.” He nods, nuzzling into your chest. “I love you, Frank.”

“I love you too, baby. Now let me have ya,” and you giggle at the feeling of his tongue on your breasts.


End file.
